Stars
For the Universe, prodigies have to collect stars and find the seventh one while following the pattern. Stars * AMARANTHIS: '''purple light * '''LAMBENTINE: '''unknown light * '''RUBINI: '''scarlet light * '''ORRORO: '''yellow light * '''AZULEJO: '''pale blue light * '''COBRETOLA: '''deep orange light * '''INDIGEEN: '''dark blue light * '''ZELENIE: '''deep green light * '''ARGENTO: '''silver light * '''AURIFERRIA: '''gold light * '''PENNISI: '''black light * '''MERKARIRON: '''white light * '''STYGGIS: '''copper light * '''ACHROMIAN: '''green light * '''NO NAME: '''bronze light * '''NO NAME: brass light * AQUELLO: '''unknown light * '''FUSCHAIRE: '''unknown light * '''ROSINE: unknown light * GRISENNA: '''unknown light * '''SAPPHILENE: '''unknown light * '''SCARLETINA unknown light * NIEVELLO: unknown light * GILDERE: '''unknown light * '''PEACERRE: '''unknown light * '''GWYNAURA: '''unknown light Unmapped Stars There are '''5 unmapped stars, also known as the uncharted stars. In Everblaze, Sophie, Keefe, and Sandor light leap on the unmapped stars' light until they reach their destination to meet with the Black Swan. It is usually tiring and draining to use their light. The locations of the unmapped stars are only known by the Councillors, some members of the Black Swan, and Sophie Foster. Elementine *Elementine's location can be found on a star map created by Sir Astin, one of Mr. Forkle's secret identities. You can bottle it using a stellarscope, like any other star; however, the scope gets extremely hot, as Sophie discovered in the first book, and it is illegal to bottle it. Elementine in its bottled form is Quintessence, which is light in its truest form. Quintessance is very powerful and is be used to make frissyn, the only substance known to be able to stop Everblaze. It was also mentioned that its alchemy symbol is a Q with a X going through it. Quintessence is said to glow with a "blindingly bright silver beam." In Everblaze, Sophie, Keefe, and Sandor use the light from a bottle of Quintessence to light leap. Candesia * Candesia allows elves to light leap underwater. It has a dull, smoky glow and is very pale. In Everblaze, Sophie, Keefe, and Sandor use the light from a bottle of Candesia's light to light leap underwater. Marquesire * Marquesire glows with a rosy light. When used to light leap , it is a pink glittery beam of light. In Everblaze, Sophie, Keefe, and Sandor use the light from a bottle of Marquesire's light to light leap. Phosforien * Phosphorien glows with a swirly opalescent light. . In Everblaze, Sophie, Keefe, and Sandor use the light from a bottle of Phosforien's light to light leap. Lucillant *Lucillant glows with a icy light. In Everblaze, Sophie, Keefe, and Sandor use the light from a bottle of Lucillant's light to light leap underground. Projects Dex had Amaranthis, Rubini, Orroro, Azulejo, Cobretola, Indigeen, and Zelenie, which was from the color spectrum. Sophie had Argento, Auriferria, Pennisi, Merkariron, Styggis, Achromian and she chose Elementine as the seventh. Her pattern was metals, but when she plotted the mapped stars on the map, the stars formed two lines pointing to Elementine. Sir Astin, who was secretly Mr. Forkle, said she should have bottled something bronze or brass instead of Elementine. However, her list was created by the Black Swan, so the group wanted her to find Elementine. Human Constellations Cygnus (the swan) is created by: Aquello, Fushaire, Rosine, Grisenna, Sapphilene, Scarletina, Nievello, Gildere, and Peacerre. Light Leaping In Everblaze, Sandor, Keefe, and Sophie light leap on the uncharted stars' light until they reach their destination to meet with the Black Swan. One can leap through solid objects and one can leap underwater, but there were many other ones too. Category:Elvish Traditions